Vaporeon
|name = Vaporeon |jname = (シャワーズ Showers) |image = Vaporeon.png |ndex = 134 |evofrom = Eevee |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = vay-POR-ee-on |hp = 130 |atk = 65 |def = 60 |satk = 110 |sdef = 95 |spd = 65 |total = 525 |species = Bubble Jet Pokémon |type = |color = blue |height = 3'03" |weight = 63.9 lbs |ability = Water Absorb Hydration (Dream World) |color = Blue |gender = 12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Vaporeon (Japanese: シャワーズ Showers) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Physiology Vaporeon is the result of an Eevee's exposure to the radiation of a Water Stone. Vaporeon is a composite creature sharing physical traits of foxes, turkish van cats, and mermaids/fish. Vaporeon's body is light-blue and has a white collar resembling a ruff. Vaporeon has yellow ears made of webbing and has a fin on its head resembling its ears. Vaporeon has blue ridges that run down the length of its spine and on to its tail-fin. Vaporeon's molecular structure is close to water, and its body glitters when sunlight hits at certain angles because of it. Special Abilities Vaporeon have the ability Water Absorb. This allows Vaporeon to absorb any -type moves and heal themselves. Vaporeon are highly adapted to aquatic life. Unlike its pre-evolution, it has the ability to breathe underwater. Vaporeon has the power to melt into water and disappear. They can also manipulate water molecules.In Black and White Vaporeon will have the Hydration ability if caught in the Dream World. In the Anime Vaporeon first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of Rainer. Ash battled against a Vaporeon in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam. A Vaporeon was one of the Pokémon that was captured and cloned by Mewtwo in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Vaporeon was also seen under the ownership of Sumomo, one of the Kimono Sisters, in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon Not Included. An old woman named Galea owned a Vaporeon in On Olden Pond. Vaporeon made a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an Eevee and the other six Eeveelutions. Evolution Vaporeon is one of the seven Pokémon that evolved froms Eevee. It Evolves from Eevee by use of the Water Stone. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Vaporeon| redblue=Evolve Eevee| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Eevee| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Evolve Eevee| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Eevee| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Eevee| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Eevee| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Eevee| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Vaporeon| redblue=Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's.| yellow=Its cell structure is similar to water molecules. It will melt away and become invisible in water.| gold=When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours.| silver=It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water.| crystal=When the stars twinkle at night, it floats up from the sea floor, and its body's center core flickers.| ruby=Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water.| sapphire=Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water.| emerald=Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow them to live underwater. They have the ability to freely control water.| firered=Its body's cellular structure is similar to the molecular composition of water. It can melt invisibly in water.| leafgreen=Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's.| diamond=It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water.| pearl=It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water.| platinum=Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water.| heartgold=When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours.| soulsilver=It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water.| black=Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water.| white=Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water.| }} Origins Vaporeon's name origin comes from the words vapor and eon. Vapor is a visible exhalation as fog, mist, steam, smoke, or noxious gas, diffused through or suspended in the air. Eon means a long period of time. Vaporeon is only one evolution in a string of seven eeveelutions. Trivia Vaporeon has the highest HP of all the eeveelutions. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Eeveelution Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon